Rebounders can be used for recreation and for other purposes. A rebounder assembly typically includes a rebounder bed, a rebounder frame, and a rebounder connector assembly, e.g., springs, that connects the rebounder bed to the rebounder frame.
Some rebounder users may wish to have a harder bounce which is produced by a higher tension on the rebounder bed. Alternatively, other rebounder users may wish to have a softer bounce which is produced by a lower tension on the rebounder bed. Currently, it is not easy to adjust the tension of the rebounder bed as such tension adjustment typically necessitates that the springs be replaced.